


Never too Late

by Kat2006



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Family, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2006/pseuds/Kat2006
Summary: Brian "Q" Quinn  never thought that the words he spoke so many years ago would come back to haunt him





	1. Chapter 1

The more I looked at my son the more I came to realise that he really is a walking replica of his father. Michael was nearly fifteen and had never met his father. I had told him all about him. Explained that when I got pregnant his dad was in a very bad place and wasn’t ready to deal with any if it and whilst it took him a few weeks of thinking about it Michael really did understand what I meant, he was 13 when I finally told him everything. Michael really was wise beyond his years and such a caring boy. 

It was two weeks before his fifteenth birthday when he came and sat next to me in the kitchen looking nervous. I knew he has been thinking about something strongly for the last few weeks but knew he would come to me when he was ready to talk about it. We sat in silence until he blurted out "mom how would you feel if I tried to get in contact with Brian"  
I sat stunned for a few seconds trying to formulate my answer I mean I always knew this day would come .   
"Erm Michael we could try but I have explained to you what mine and his last interaction was like I mean baby I'm not even sure if he read the letters I sent him after you where born but if your sure its what you want I can try and reach out to him I would just hate for you to be hurt if he says no and doesn't want to meet you, are you sure your ready for that”.  
He looked at me before saying quietly “I really am mom I mean I don’t even think I want him to be like a dad if that makes sense at all, all I want to do is talk to him even if it is only once. I mean I hope in one way he never read or even got your letters cause at least him not knowing is better than him just ignoring me for the last nearly fifteen years you know”.   
I looked at him closely for a few seconds and knew that this was bringing him close to tears so got up from my chair and wrapped my arms around him whispering to him.  
“If your certain this is what you want I will try my hardest to get in contact with him for you sweetheart I promise”. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he started to stand and tell me he was going to his room to read his latest comics he had bought that morning.

As I sat quietly in my kitchen I knew I was going to need help if I was going to be able to pull this off. I mean the guy was a frickin tv star now how the hell was I just suppose to walk up to him and say “hey Brian remember me im the girl you told fifteen years ago to get an abortion and never to speak to you again”. Yeah like that would go over well. For this I would need to bring in the big guns so with that thought I picked up my phone and text my sister's Jill and Jenny as well as my best friend Paul to come over asap tonight for a chat. I got up to start making dinner when I heard my cell vibrate across the table with replies saying there would all be here at seven and expected me to have food and copious amounts of wine at the ready. Whilst I had a bottle of white wine in the fridge I knew we would need more for when the four of us got together so I told Michael I was going to the store and hopped in my car to go to the nearest liquor store.   
At 6.45 there was a thundering knock on the front door and I heard Michael yell “I will get it” as he ran down the stairs thinking that it was his best friend Jack and not his aunts and uncle. All four walked into the kitchen together where Michael asked if it was ok that he go to the movies with Jack and then sleep over at his place tonight. I think he knew that I needed time to get my head around the conversation we had that afternoon and was giving me a night with my family to come up with a plan. I told him of course it was ok and took a twenty if of my pocket for him.   
“Let me guess your going to watch Justice League again” I laughed as he just nodded his head and walked upstairs to get his bag ready.  
Fifteen minutes later he walked back into the kitchen to say bye to us all and give me a hug whispering as he bent his head down on my shoulder as he towered over me by at least 5 inches “you really are the greatest mom I love you and will see you in the morning”  
“I love you too and text me later please”  
“always do mom bye” was his last reply before waving to us all and walking out.  
I slumped back in my chair and without even saying a word Paul got up to walk to the fridge coming back with a chilled bottle of wine and four glasses “right Jamie spill love you look like your about to have a breakdown”.  
I looked around the table at the best 3 people I knew and just blurted out “Michael wants to meet Brian” I couldn't help but laugh when I got three exact same replies of “FUCK” shouted at me at the same time. Three sets of wide eyes just stared at me for minutes till all three of them tried to talk to me at once again making me laugh   
“For god sake guys I feel like I'm back at work with the fifth graders one at a time”. There all went silent then it was Jill who spoke first.   
“What are you gonna do hun. I mean do you even know how to get in touch with him”. I just shook my head and took a big gulp of wine before stating.  
“I have no idea hence why I called you three” waving my hand around at them.   
Jenny and Paul shared a looked then Paul turned to me and said “well we have this client at the salon who might be able to help” I was confused and asked who and how” he shifted around in his chair before looking briefly at Jenny before turning back to me “her name is Jenna and she happens to Sal's little sister”.   
I sat stunned for what felt like hours but it was only seconds before I yelled at Jenny “ you mean to say for god knows how long you knew this and didn't tell me that you had been in contact with Sal. Sal who we played with as kids that Sal”.   
She just sat there looking ashamed before she calmly stated “what good would it have done you if I had told you Jamie huh. I mean its only been about eight months and I have only seen the guy like twice and that was in passing. He asked how you where and I said really good I never even mentioned Michael”.  
I suddenly deflated knowing she was right and I wasn't really angry just surprised is all. I mean it was Sal who had introduced me to Brian when I was fourteen and we all become fast friends til that night when I was twenty four. I mean I don’t even think he knew what happened that once between me and Brian. ‘Im sorry Jenny I just wasn't expecting you to say it is all I'm having a bit if a rough day sorry again for shouting and taking it out on you”. She just nodded her head and took a drink of her wine draining her glass in one before getting up to get another bottle from the fridge. I told them I had made pasta and it was in the warming oven if there wanted any. I didn’t my appetite suddenly gone.   
We sat around the kitchen table just looking at each other for a few minutes before I said “I really don’t like the idea of pumping Jenna for information, it just doesn’t feel right guys. I mean would any you like it if the shoe was on the other foot. I would rather go straight to Brian than go through Sal and his family. I know I haven’t spoken to the guy for fifteen years but at one point in my life he was one of my best friends. They all nodded in agreement.

Little did any of us know that in the space of less than a week the shit would literally hit the fan and Brian would know everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Whilst I still hadn't made any progress in how to contact Brian I had pushed that aside for the time being as it was Michael's fifteenth birthday in two days and just over a week til I went back to work and Michael was a freshman in high school.  
I had warned him the night before that we would be running errands tomorrow to make sure we had all of our supplies for school and that we where both going to Jenny's salon to get our hair cuts. He wasn't terribly impressed when I woke him at eight in the morning but my threat to make him carry his lunch in his old batman lunch box for all of his freshman year soon got him out of bed grumbling and me laughing all the way down the stairs to make his breakfast and feed all the animals. 

We where out the door by nine and on our way to Stanton Island on the ferry by midday. We stopped to get some sandwiches for everyone then made our way to see Jenny at the salon she co owned with Paul. She closed it everyday between one and two so everyone who worked for them could each have lunch together. We got there just as she was flipping the open sign to closed so she let us in Michael giving her a kiss on the cheek as he passed by her. We had all just sat down in the back room when there was a frantic banging on the front door, normally she would have just ignored it but it honestly did sound like whoever it was banging was about to put there fist through the glass. Paul was about to get up but Jenny was up and outta her seat cursing under her breathe when I heard a frantic voice begging Jenny to help. It might have been fifteen years but I would recognise that voice anywhere.

Sal was the one banging and begging my little sister to help him. I couldn't help but smile at the panic in his tone. Somethings never did change.

I could hear Jenny trying to calm him down and asking how she could help when Paul fully opened the staff room door and I saw him standing there holding a crying little girl who looked like she had been cutting her own hair. She of course let him, the little girl in his arms and a slightly older girl who was hiding behind his legs in and shut and locked the door behind him. The door to the back was still slightly open so I could hear all that was said between him and Jenny. “alright calm down everyone” Jenny said.  
“These two decided to play hairdresser when I was out of the room for like five minutes” Sal said pointing to the two girl “please say you can do something with it” he begged pointing to the little girl he had in his arms.  
“Of course Sal” she replied before turning to Paul and telling him to go finish his lunch then directing Sal to put the little girl in one of the kids chairs she had set up in front of the mirrors.  
Paul walked into the back and looked between me and Michael before whispering to me “ I know this is not how you wanted to do it but you might as well go and at least say hello”. All I could do was nod before I stood up and looked at Michael “I'm just going to say hello to an old friend sweetie” I said before turning and walking into the main part of the salon.  
I only managed a few steps before Sal looked up and saw my reflection in the mirror, he blinked a few times before spinning around and looking directly at me “oh my god Jamie” he said before rushing to me and picking me up of the ground and spinning me around making me laugh like fifteen years hadn't gone by since we last saw each other. When he let me go he looked me up and down before saying “fucking hell you have never changed”.  
I couldn't help but look anywhere but directly at him as I caught me sister's eye in the mirror and gave me a slight nod before going back to concentrate on trying to salvage the little girls hair. I could feel my eyes brimming with tears when I finally looked into his eyes. He simply did what he had always done and wrapped his arms around me to hug me close to his chest which only caused me to all out sob against him. I knew that if I didn’t calm myself down Michael was going to hear and come out and see what has made me cry. Just then I heard him from behind me “mom what’s wrong” he asked.   
I felt Sal look up and then heard his sharp intake of breathe before he muttered quietly “fuck me I have gone back in time”.   
I quickly turned to see Michael cross his arms over his chest and glare at Sal like he was gonna was going to tear into him. “Michael” I said but got no reply as he continued to glare. Never before had he looked as much like Brian as he did in that moment. I walked the few feet to him and using my mom voice said “Michael Salvatore you will calm down right this minute, this is not Sal's fault, I'm crying because it is good to see him again he hasn’t said anything to me”. He finally looked at me and I saw him slouch and blush as he realised I had just full named him as he called it. I turned back to Sal to see he had tears in his eyes, it was then I realised that by saying Michael's full name he knew I had named him after both Brian and him. As I continued to look at Sal I heard Paul ushering Michael back into the back room to finish his sandwich.   
“That’s why you disappeared” he asked and all I could do was nod my head as I walked over the leather sofa in the waiting area and all but collapsed onto it with Sal following behind me.  
As he sat down next me the little girl who had not cut her hair came over and put a hand on his knee asking him if he was ok “im fine sweetie but could you go over and sit with your sister while I talk to my friend real quick”. She simply nodded and walked back over to stand next to Jenny and we watched her reach down to pick her up and place in a chair just like her sister.   
Once she was settled playing with a few clips Jenny gave her the turned to me “what the hell happened all those years ago Jamie, I mean it was like looking at Q when I first met him in high school. I never knew you two where together like that”.   
I took a deep breathe before replying “it only happened once Sal, just after we all started hanging out again and that bitch had walked out on him. I went over one night and we got stupid drunk and it just escalated from there. I found out a few weeks later about Michael. I went round and he was still in a really dark place. I told him I was pregnant and he demanded I get an abortion. We screamed at each other before I walked out. That was the last time I spoke to him”.  
He sprang up of the sofa and started pacing before he spun round and through his teeth said “im going to kill that dirty rat bastard”. I couldn’t help but snort at his reaction and told him to sit down which he did.   
“Sal I'm not mad anymore. For gods sake I even booked the appointment but couldn’t go through with it. He pushed an envelope stuffed with cash in Grans mail box with a note saying that it was from him. I tried to contact him after Michael was born but he kinda disappeared”.   
Sal just nodded his head before he said “he did for a few months Jamie, he went to stay with his brother. Now it was my turn to nod I mean what else could I say. We just sat there in silence until Jenny cleared her throat to get our attention, we looked up to see she was finished with the little girls hair and she had luckily only lost a few inches of the back.   
“All done Sal, I think she really suits it”.  
“Me too” he replied before turning back to me and saying “im going to drop the girls back home and explain to my sister what happened any chance we can meet up in an hour and talk more about this”.   
I looked over at my sister who just nodded at me knowing what I was asking. “sure Sal, Jenny will go home with Michael when the salon closes at six. I will wait here for you as im not so familiar with the neighbourhood as I once was”. He again just nodded at me before getting up and walking over to where the girls where. Once he had paid Jenny he walked over to me bent and kissed my cheek and said “I will be back soon”.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Sal left I hurried to the back room to see Michael. He was sitting with his head in his hands and Paul had his arm wrapped around his shoulders. Mel and Kim the other two stylists gave me a sympathetic look before exiting the back room just as Jenny came in as well. “thanks guys can you give me and Michael a few minutes please” I asked. Their both nodded and left the room closing the door behind them. “hey sweetie ” I said sitting down beside him. He looked at me with tears in his eyes and did something he hadn’t done in years, throw his arms around me and sobbed into my neck. 

After a few minutes he settled down and looked at me “god mom I'm so sorry, I never thought for one minute that me asking to see Brian would make you this upset”.

“Honey I wasn’t upset over you wanting to see Brian I was crying because from the age of ten to eighteen Sal was my best friend. We went to separate colleges but reconnected when we all came back here. Yes its true that after that I was a lot closer to Brian but still I missed my friend but I knew when I made the decision to have you I would give up the guys as Brian was in such a dark place he needed them more. I have never blamed you for losing touch with them Michael that was all my decision and one I would make again in a heartbeat if it came to it. You are the most important thing in my life and that will never change”. 

He nodded and me then said “yeah mom I know how much you love me”.

“I do but there is something else I need to talk to you about ok. Once we get our cuts im going to meet up with Sal and have a chat and hopefully get the information to get in touch with Brian. Your aunt will go back over home with you at six on the ferry and before you say that you are old enough to go by yourself and don’t need a babysitter I know you don’t but by the time this is finished today I just might so can you just agree to this just this once please”. He simply laughed before nodding and heading towards the door for his haircut. 

Sal returned just over and hour later and burst through the salon door like he had expected me not to be there but I was sitting on one of the couches in the waiting area with Michael who was too busy listening to music through his headphones to even realise that Sal was standing right in front of us both staring at him. He turned and looked and me and said “it really is freaky how much he looks like him”.

I simply smirked at him and said “you have no idea Sal, its not even just the looks it everything”. 

Sal's eyebrows shot up and grinned back at me muttering “Christ we have two of them” causing me to laugh so hard I bumped into my son making him look up finally realise Sal was back and standing in front if him. 

Michael slowly pulled out his headphones and stood up in front of Sal making Sal have to tip his head up to look up to him. Michael stuck out his hand and said “hi I'm Michael but I guess who already figured that out”. 

Sal shuck his hand and said “Sal buddy, sorry it took me so long to meet you”.

Michael simply looked at him then dropped his hand and turned to me to say “mom I will see you when you get home, don’t worry I will sort out the cats and walk Clark and Bruce around the block when me and AJ get home.” 

“Thanks sweetie I shouldn’t be too late”.

He just laughed and walked into the back room and closed the door. Sal still had a complete look of wonderment on his face as I stood up to pick my purse. I waved by to Jenny and walked out of the door Sal held open for me.

“I don’t know about you Sal by I feel like alcohol is gonna be needed to have this conversation” 

“yeah your probably right, come on we can go to the bar I co own. Its closed today but luckily I have my keys on me just let me text the others and tell them I will be in before the alarm people start ringing us all”.

That stopped me dead in my tracks before I asked “who do you own it with Sal”.

He looked up from his phone “don’t worry Jamie its not them its a buddy I met in college”.

All I could do was nod as he put his phone away, linked his arm through mine and started walking down the street. 

We reached the bar within ten minutes and where sitting opposite each other in a booth at the back if the bar with a beer in front of each of us before I said “Sal I can see the wheels turning from here, I know you want to start quizzing me”.

“Right now Jamie my mind us completely blown you know. I mean I always wondered why you just disappeared. I went round and spoke to your Gran but all she would tell me is that you had moved. Where the hell did you go. You could have come to me and told me I would have been there for you and for Michael”

“I know that Sal but at the time Brian needed you more and I didn’t want to have to put you guys in the middle he made it perfectly clear how he felt about the pregnancy and as difficult as it was for me I loved him too much to put more on his plate”

“you loved him, like loved him” he screeched going really high pitched which made me laugh and broke some of the tension that had built up between us.

“yeah I did Sally I had for awhile if im honest with myself but I could see him sinking deeper and I loved him enough to walk away”.

We simply sat their looking at each other for minutes til I said “Michael wants to meet him Sal and I'm terrified he is going to say no and break my babies heart”.

“I have to be honest Jamie I have no idea how he will react I thought I knew pretty much everything about the guy but he never once mentioned what happened to me. Even when we would be altogether and talk about where we thought you where.”

“I understand If I am putting you in a difficult position Sal but I need a way to get in touch with him can you help me. I get if your answer is no but all I ask if it is no that you keep what you learned today to yourself til I figure out how to contact him”

He slid from his side of the booth to come and sit next to me putting his arm around my shoulders “of course I'm gonna help you Jamie. Do you want to rip the band aid off and do it today. I can call him right now and tell him to meet us here that way you have a buffer”.

As much as the thought made me feel physically ill I knew Sal was right so all I could do was nod and watch as he used his hand that wasn’t around my shoulders reach into his jeans and pull out his cell phone.

“are you sure Jamie” he asked as I watched him unlock his phone

“as sure as I ever will be”.

I sat nervously as he pressed the screen before bringing the phone up to his ear “hey Q I need you to come down to the bar bud”. I couldn’t hear what the reply was but Sal then said “don’t be a dick buddy I know we have a few days off but trust me this is real important. Ok see you in ten”.

Suddenly I couldn’t breathe I knew that if I didn’t calm myself down that I was going to gave a full blown panic attack. Sal started rubbing my back and telling me that everything was going to be fine. After waiting what felt like hours we heard someone knocking on the front doors of the bar. While Sal stood up to get the door I did my best to control my breathing knowing that I was about to change all our lives and not know if it was in a good way or not.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard Sal open the door but couldn’t see either of them as the booth was at the back of the bar but I heard Sal say “ we are at the back booth buddy come and have a seat”.  
Within seconds I saw Brian walking towards me and then he suddenly stopped when he spotted me sitting there. He turned to look at Sal then back to me before say “Jesus fucking Christ Jamie”.  
All I could muster was a wave as Sal walked by him carrying three beers and took a seat next to me on my side of the booth and said “Q bud come and sit down we need to talk to you”.  
He slowly made his way towards us looking like he was walking to the electric chair and slid into the booth opposite us.  
“Hi Brian before you say anything I need to get this out before I lose my nerve ok”.  
He simply stared at me and nodded picking up his beer and pretty much drained the whole thing in one.  
“I never got the abortion Brian, I just couldn’t do it. After I had the baby I tried for almost a year to get in contact with you but I couldn’t find you. Your son is fifteen in two days”.  
He just sat there staring at me as if I hadn’t just said what I did before reaching over the table taking a hold of Sal's beer and draining that one too. I simply pushed mine towards him which he did the same thing with. Sal slid out of the booth then came back with a bottle of Jameson’s and three glasses.  
I nearly jumped out of my skin when after nearly five minutes of silence he exploded “what the actual fuck are you saying to me right now Jamie” before sliding out of the booth and start to pace . He suddenly stopped mid stride and looked at Sal “you fucking knew dude what the fuck”.  
Sal didn’t even flinch but calmly stated “I ran into Jamie this afternoon after Maddie decided to cut her hair and I panicked and ran to Jenny's salon. Dude I have known for like two hours more than you at this point”.  
That seemed to calm him down and he slid back into the booth pulling the whiskey towards him and drinking it straight from the bottle. He then looked directly at me and said “I don’t mean to sound like a complete asshole right now but are you sure its mine”.  
Sal snorted out a laugh which made Brian turn his glare onto him and ask “what the fuck is actually funny about this”.  
“sorry dude but I am telling you that Michael is yours. I mean Q when I first saw him it was like meeting you all over again in freshman year”.  
I simply got my phone out and opened my pictures and slid the phone towards Brian. He looked down at it before slumping in his seat and picking up my phone whilst muttering “fucking hell their is no way” and started scrolling through the pictures I had on my phone. He stopped a few minutes later to pick the bottle back up and take another few mouthfuls before passing my phone back to me.  
“what do want from me Jamie. I mean why now after all these years. Is it money you want”.  
I felt Sal stiffen beside me but I spoke first “ firstly no Brian it isn’t money I want from you. I am only telling you now because Michael came to me a few days ago and asked to meet you. He gets that you might say no but he prepared for that too. Secondly neither of us expect you to over night become his dad. He doesn’t even call you dad he calls you Brian and he knows exactly what happened all those years ago. I have never lied to my son and I will not start now because he wants to met with you”. With that I reached over and took the bottle outta his hand and took my own gulp trying to calm my nerves.  
He simply sat there staring me and finally spoke “I'm really not sure how to process all of this Jamie. How the fuck am I suppose to react to news like this”.  
“Brian this is no right or wrong answer. You need to think long and hard about what you want to do because I can tell you right now that I will not have you mess around with my sons heart. He is such a great kid he even admitted that he might only meet with you once. I honestly think at this point it is curiosity more than actually wanting to have a dad. If that makes sense”.  
He seemed to be looking right through me at this point and stayed silent after what I had just said to him.  
After ten minutes he got up from the booth and simply walked out the front door without saying a word to me or Sal.  
Sal got up to lock the door behind him and then came back and sat opposite me again asking “are you ok Jamie”  
“yeah I think so Sal. I'm more worried about him right now than myself. I have literally just changed his life”  
“I tell you what why don’t I take you home then I will gather the troops and make sure he is ok. Give me your phone so I can put my number in it and I will ring you later to tell you how he is doing”.  
“thanks Sal that sounds like a great idea. I am not sure I could have done that without you. Even after all these years your still an amazing guy. Can we swing by the salon and pick Michael up as it will save Jenny having to come all the way to Brooklyn and back”. I replied handing me my phone which still lay open on the table.  
I heard my phone ring briefly as I got up and knew he had rang it from his so now we both had each others number. I went to the toilet and when I came back out Sal was behind the bar washing the glasses we had used and asked “all ready hun”.  
“yeah im just gonna quickly text Michael and tell him we are going to pick him up. You sure you don’t mind driving us home”  
“of course not Jamie”. He walked around the bar and we made our way back to the salon where he had parked his car.

Once we got back to the salon Michael was waiting outside for us. He looked between me and Sal before asking me if I was ok.  
“I'm fine sweetie. I saw Brian this afternoon but lets talk about it when we get home. Sal is gonna drive us home ok”  
“ok mom. AJ wants you to pop in before we leave” he told me.  
I looked at Sal and he said he would go get the car from around the corner and Michael asked if he could walk with him with seemed to stun him for a second before saying “sure bud this way”.

I walked into the salon and saw Jenny was waiting for me after seeing me talking outside. We went to the back room where I told her everything that had happened that afternoon. She just hugged me and told me she would ring me tonight when she was home. 

I walked out of the salon to see Sal and Michael sitting in the car laughing together and I could feel myself tearing up. I pushed it aside and walked towards the car and opened the back door when Michael turned around in his seat and asked “do you want to swap mom”.  
“its fine sweetie you look like your having fun talking to Sal”.  
He just nodded and turned back around and began talking again. I was silent all the way home just listening to them talk and laugh in front of me. Once we pulled up outside our house I asked Sal if he wanted to come in for a coffee which he agreed to and parked down the street. 

When I opened the door I heard the scampering of claws on the wood floors as Bruce and Clark came bounding down the stairs to greet us “Jesus wept” I heard Sal mutter as my two Great Danes literally took Michael off his feet to greet him. I turned to him “don’t worry Sal their are harmless its Mags and X you should worry about” I smirked.  
He backed up towards the front door “who are Mags and X Jamie”  
“Michael’s cats but don’t worry their are in the yard I suspect”. He didn’t look relieved and just then Mags walked out of the sitting room and I thought he was going to start hyperventilating when he said “what the fuck is that” pointing at Mags.  
“that my friend is a Maine Coon and one of two we have but don’t worry I remember your phobia. Michael pick up Mags and take him to my room where I suspect X is already”. He managed to untangle himself from the dogs and scoop up Mags and start up the stairs all the while talking to Mags.  
Sal only looked on as his colour began to return knowing that he wasn’t going to be maimed by one of my twenty pound cats. He followed me into the kitchen and sat at the table “want coffee or a cold drink Sal” I asked opening the fridge.  
“I will take a juice if you have one. I plan on ringing Murr and Joe on the way back home so we can go check on Q”.  
I handed him his juice whilst I took a seat on the other side of the table “I hope he is ok. I know the bottom of his world just fell out on him. I really don’t want anything from him apart from him to have a relationship with Michael. We have always managed and I don't need his money”.  
“I know you don’t J”. It made me grin thinking that we had only spent the last few hours together and reverted back to my nickname from when I was young.  
Just then Michael came into the room and told Sal not to panic and that his babies where locked away and couldn’t hurt him. Sal just shook his head and mutter smartass under his breathe making Michael grin at him as he took a seat next to me.  
“so Sal I have to ask you something” Michael said looking nervous “what do you think the chances are that Brian is gonna want to meet me now he knows”.  
“well to be perfectly honest I think he is gonna need a few days to wrap his head around everything but when he does I think he will be calling your mom to meet up. Michael I know its easy for me to say this but ya gonna have to give him some time”.  
Michael nodded then got up and walked out of the kitchen. Sal turned to me and asked “ did I say the wrong thing”.  
“not at all Sal he is going to his room to think pretty like Brian always does”.  
Sal nodded then stood up “ well I had better get going and see how he is doing. I will text you later and let you know. Do you mind if I give Q your number. Michael gave me his earlier but I don’t think Q should have it just yet. It should be Michael’s decision you know”.  
I just nodded my head as we headed towards the front door where Sal pulled me into a hug and promised me he would speak to me soon.


	5. Brian's POV

Brian's Point of View

After walking out of the bar I walked home in a daze. I mean I just couldn’t get my head around what Jamie had told me. What the hell was I suppose to do with the knowledge that I had a son, a nearly fifteen year old son that I had never met. 

I walked into my house and went straight to the kitchen to get a bottle of whiskey before I slumped down on the floor and drank it straight from the bottle. I knew it would only be a matter of time before Sal, Murr and Joe showed up and I was hoping that I would be shit faced by that point and not have to talk about it. 

 

A few hours later I heard my front door open and Sal yell “Q buddy where are you”.

 

“kitchen” I yelled back not even bothering to get up off the floor. 

 

The three of them walked into the kitchen and just sat on the floor with me and looked at me expectedly. I just shook my head and waved at Sal knowing that he would tell them for me.

 

Sal took a deep breathe before turning slightly to look at Murr and Joe “so I ran into Jamie today. You know Jamie from when we where kids and she has a son. Now there is no easy way to say this but Q here has a nearly fifteen year son he has never met. I mean the kid is the double of him”. 

 

Sal then pulled out his phone and showed them something before turning it and showing me. It was a selfie of him and Michael taken obviously today.

 

“well fuck me sideways I wasn’t expecting that when you rang saying that Q needed us. Fucking hell” was Joe's response.

 

Murr still hadn’t said a word then all of a sudden punched me in the arm before screaming at me “what the fuck dude you knocked up Jamie and never told us. You fucking douche bag”

 

“I didn't know she kept it man” I screamed back “it was one night and when she told me she was pregnant I told her to get an abortion which I thought she did. That was the last time I spoke to her till today”.

 

Joe punched me in the same arm this time but never said anything.

 

“I know I was a dick man but I was in a really dark place at the time and I couldn’t wrap my head around anything let alone having a kid with one of my best friends. Can you imagine what it would have been like. It would have pushed me over the edge”.

 

There all knew what I meant by that and it seemed to deflate us all as we sat round just looking at each other before Sal started talking again. 

 

“I took Jamie and Michael home after you left and I have to say that he is a really cool kid. I mean he is really into comics and video games. When we got there I went in and he even has cats dude. Not like any cats I have ever seen cause at first I thought a fucking mountain lion had managed to get in with the fucking size of the thing”.

 

“a Maine Coon” I muttered with a grin without even thinking about it  
“yeah” Sal replied “he has two and two Great Danes too. He really is your son Q”.

 

We finally moved into the sitting room and just sat till Murr asked “so what the hell are you gonna do dude”.

 

“I have no idea. She said she tried to get in contact with me and I believe her. She was never a liar man”.

 

“She said she walked away cause she knew you needed us more than she did” Sal interjected “that’s pretty selfless in my book. She knew just how close to the edge you where man. Even more than any of us realised at the time”. Murr and Joe just nodded in agreement.

 

“Christ I feel so guilty man but I can't say it would have been any different even if I knew. Just how much of an asshole does that make me. How the hell am I gonna explain myself to this kid”.

 

“Jamie wasn’t kidding around when she said she told him everything dude. I was alone with the kid for ten minutes and he really does understand. His best friend has some issues with depression from being really young and he knows all about it. Trust me he will listen if you want to explain it to him” Sal told me. 

 

All I could do was nod as I thought about how I would have to get the balls to meet the kid first before I could even attempt to explain myself. Jamie had said it was his birthday in two days so I would have to wait till after that. I might be an asshole but I wasn’t that much of one to ruin his day by just turning up. With my mind made up I asked Sal if he could give me Jamie’s number so I could call her later on when I had sobered up. 

 

I got up and told them I was jumping in the shower and someone had better order me some pizza so I could soak up some of the whiskey in my system and left the room to go upstairs. I just got to my bedroom door when it hit me that I would have to ring my parents so I made a detour to my office so I could video call them and kill two birds with one stone and tell them at the same time. 

 

It rang a few times till my moms face appeared on the screen “hi honey this is unexpected”.

 

“hi mom is dad around I need to talk to you both”  
“sure let me just get him”.

 

A minute later their both appeared and my dad took one look at me and said “what is it son”.

 

That seemed to be my breaking point and I could feel the tears running down my face but was unable to stop them. There both just sat and waited til I had calmed down and my mom said “please Brian tell us what’s wrong”

 

“remember Jamie from when we where younger” there both nodded “ well I saw her again today and had a son and he’s mine”.

 

My mom started to cry and my dad asked “are you sure son”

 

“yeah dad I'm positive, give me a minute and I will show you”.

 

I left the room and shouted down to Sal to bring up his phone for me. He did without question and walked back down the stairs knowing what I needed it for.   
I walked back into my office and I could still hear my mom sniffling over the call I sat back down and opened Sal's pictures. I opened the one he took of himself and Michael and turned it round to show them holding it up the camera. Once their saw it my mom started sobbing and my dad just said “well shit a brick” which was so rare I couldn’t help but laugh.

 

It took my mom a few minutes to compose herself then she dropped another bombshell on me “she came to the house when you where staying with Jimmy love, I mean she was pregnant but I never thought for one minute it was yours and to be honest I forgot all about it. I mean she wouldn’t even come in. She just looked sad and walked away. I haven’t thought about it in years”.

 

“yeah she said she tried for nearly a year to contact me but after the way we left things the last time we spoke I'm surprised she even tried. She only told me now cause Michael wants to meet me”.

 

That set my mom off crying again and I realised I hadn’t told them his name til just now. 

 

“what are you going to do Brian” my dad asked.

 

“well I'm gonna give myself a few days to get my head around it then I'm gonna call Jamie and set it up. I mean he’s fifteen in two days and the last thing I want to do is spoil his day you know”. 

 

There both agreed and after talking for a few more minutes I told them I would call them back tomorrow. 

 

After a shower I made my way back down stairs to see them sitting around watching tv and shovelling pizza down their necks. Joe pointed to the unopened box on the table. We sat and watched nothing of interest til Joe asked “ how did momma and papa Q take the news”

 

I swallowed what I was eating before saying “mom cried and dad cursed so ok over all. My mom remembers Jamie coming to the house pregnant but never thought it was mine and had forgot all about it til I told them. I guess she really did try to tell me”.

 

“so what is your next move Q” Murr asked

 

“well I'm gonna call Jamie and ask when it is best for me to meet him. I mean she said earlier he might only want to do it once. But I have to at least try and get to know him. He's my son at the end of the day”.  
There all agreed and went back to watching tv.

A few hours later Joe and Murr left leaving just me and Sal when I asked if I could get her number. He text it too me and I when to sit on the back porch to make the call. It only rang twice before a voice that definitely wasn't Jamie answered the phone “hello”

 

“Erm hi is Jamie available”

 

“sure give me a minute”. 

 

It was then I heard him scream “mom ya phone” that I realised I had just spoke to Michael for the first time.

 

I heard a muffled Jamie say “Michael can you go sort out the them stupid dogs I swear Bruce doesn’t have the friggin sense he was born with” I couldn't help but laugh as I heard her say “hello”

 

“hi Jamie it Brian I hope its not a bad time. I was just wondering if you have some time to talk”

 

“sure Brian just give me two seconds”

 

“of course” I replied but I'm not sure she heard me as I heard what I thought was a door banging before her screaming “Bruce Clark get in this house right now and stop trying to eat fucking squirrels” followed by a boisterous laugh. Again making me laugh as I could picture her yelling arms flying just like she used to do years ago.

“hi Brian sorry about that but sometimes this house is like a god damn zoo”

 

“its ok. I can call later if it would be easier”

 

“Brian how much whiskey did it take for you to get the courage to make this call”

 

I laughed I couldn’t help it. She always did call me out on my shit and it looks like somethings never changed “half a bottle then a pizza and shower to sober me up”

 

She just laugh and said “thought so. So how are you feeling now”

 

“better than I did in the bar but still trying to wrap my head around it if I'm honest but I have decided that if you are both in agreement I would like for us to meet” I rushed out before I lost my nerve again.

 

“of course Brian. We chatted about it after Sal left and he gets that it might have taken you some time to wrap your head around but I told him that if you hadn’t changed from when I knew you that once your mind was made up then that was that”

 

“yeah pretty much still the same when do you think we will be able to arrange it I mean I know his birthday is on Wednesday and I don’t want to mess up his day”

 

“well I agree but we are free tomorrow if you want to do it then”

 

Brian was silent for a minute before agreeing that tomorrow would be fine and he would see them tomorrow about ten am.

 

He sat in silence for a while til he heard the back door open and Sal walked out carrying two beers “how did it go bro”

 

“holy FUCK dude I'm meeting my son tomorrow”.


	6. Chapter 6

After Sal left I made my way upstairs to talk with Michael. I knocked on his door and waited til I heard him say come in. I opened his door and he was sitting at his desk drawing. I went and sat on his bed “hey baby how you feeling about everything” I asked

“I'm ok mom. I mean I didn't expect to meet Sal today but I have to say he is a really funny guy. I really like him”

“yeah he is a great guy. He said he will text me later and tell me how Brian is doing with everything. He said you swapped numbers earlier”

“yeah he asked and said the even if Brian didn’t want to meet me he was gonna want to hang out with me and reconnect with you so I thought why not. Your not mad are you”

“not at all. If things had turned out differently all those years ago he would have been uncle Sal. I even named you after him Michael”

“yeah mom I get it”.

I stood up to leave but not before dropping a kiss on his head on the way to the door. Before I closed the door I told him I was gonna walk the dogs and then we could order in for dinner. I really didn’t have the energy to cook tonight.

I got home an hour later and ordered us our usual pizzas and went to take a shower telling Michael on my way past to keep and ear out door the delivery. Later that night saw us lying on the sofa watching a film together when the dogs started scratching at the back door to be out. I was standing on the back porch watching the pair of them running around like idiots when Michael yelled that someone was on the phone for me. I went to get it telling Michael to do something with his dogs never expecting it to be Brian calling me so soon.

After getting off the phone I found Michael feeding the dogs in the kitchen “hey sweetie that was Brian on the phone” he turned to look at me but didn’t say anything “he’s gonna come over here in the morning if you still want to meet him that is”

“yeah mom I still want to I'm just not sure how to act. Do I have to call him dad”  
“all you have to do is be yourself and you call him whatever you feel comfortable with. I told him earlier that you call him Brian and not dad” I told him walking towards him to give him a hug. He pulled away to finish sorting out the dogs then told me he was going to bed. I knew that he wouldn't be sleeping yet but wanted time to sort out how he was feeling. 

I went and sat back down on the sofa and started a group text to Jenny Paul and Jill 

Spoke to Brian again tonight and he is coming over tomorrow to meet Michael. I will speak to you all later I'm going to bed now. Love you xxx 

I got up and sorted out what little mess we had made and walked upstairs and into my bedroom.

I couldn’t sleep, so by three thirty saw me sitting on my back porch with a coffee and my cell phone on the small table next to me. I picked it up when I noticed out of the corner of my eye it flash indicating I had unread messages from the night before.  
I opened it and saw that I had 4 unread messages

Jill - spoke to Jenny yesterday after you left with Sal. I'm here if you need me. Love you big sis xx

Jenny - I'm glad he called you so soon, that's a good thing right? Tell him from me I will kick his ass if he is a prick lol. Call me if you need help hiding the body lol. Love you xx

Paul – excellent news sweets. Let me know if I need to come round with wine xx

The last message was sent from Sal and had only just been sent – hey J. I'm still with Q. He seems to be getting his head around it all. He told me that he is coming over tomorrow. Well I mean later today. I hope your ok. I am here for you if you need me. Text or call it doesn’t matter the time xx 

I could see he was online so I replied – hey Sal. I’m ok just couldn’t sleep with everything going round my head you know. I always did over think everything. I'm gonna start doing some baking cause the more I sit here the more I'm over thinking. Red velvet still your favourite???

Sal – don’t toy with me woman lol. I can be over that bridge and knocking on your door within ten minutes. In all seriousness though I could come over later if you need some moral support. How's Michael coping with everything?

I couldn't help but laugh at his reply but I started typing my own to him – talk with Brian when he wakes up. I mean I don’t think it would be a good idea to turn up on mass for both his and Michael’s sake but lets play it by ear for later on today. Michael is ok all things considered. He just wants to meet him and talk but I have a feeling that once there get over the awkwardness of it there will be both thick as thieves. I mean there have so much in common you know.

Sal – oh yeah I think so too. I only spent thirty minutes tops with Michael today and even I can see it. I will talk to Q when he comes down. I know he isn’t asleep but he has took himself off to his cave to over think everything too. I’m gonna try and get a couple of hours sleep but I am holding you to cupcakes.

I sat for another ten minutes before I opened a new message and sent on to Brian – hi Brian its Jamie. I was just talking to Sal and he said that you weren’t asleep. You doing ok?

Brian – hey. Yeah I'm ok just can’t seem to turn my brain off enough to sleep. Seems like you can’t either with it being four am. Let me guess your gonna start baking?

I got up to walk back into the kitchen before replying – yeah I am lol. As well as being my go to when I’m stressed I always bake loads for Michaels birthday plus I may have promised Sal some red velvet cupcakes. 

I put my phone on the island and walked upstairs to check on Michael. When I popped my head around his door I couldn’t help but smile at the sight I saw. He was spread like a starfish in the middle if his bed with Clark and Bruce either side of him using him as a pillow. I closed the door and made my way back down stairs closing the other doors as I went so the sound of the mixer would be muffled even though that boy could sleep through a bomb going off. 

I had just got all the ingredients out of the first batch of cupcakes when out if the corner of my eye I saw my phone light up, it was another text from Brian – want some company. I know we said ten but I thought we could maybe talk first before Michael wakes up. 

I thought a moment before replying – yeah sure it is probably a good idea. Did Sal give you my address?

Brian – yeah he did. Give me an hour tops and I will be there. I will text you when I'm outside.

I put my phone on vibrate and put it in my sweats pocket so I would feel it when he text me and got on with the cupcakes. Refusing to over think this latest development as well. He was right we really did have a lot to talk about .

About forty five minutes later I was just pulling the second batch out of the over when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Taking a deep breathe to settle myself I made my way towards the front door


	7. Chapter 7

Quietly I opened the front door to see him coming up the steps. We just stood there looking at each other before I opened the door wider and stepped aside. Once the front door was closed I was pulled into his arms and surrounded by him. I couldn’t help but wrap my arms around his waist and hold on for dear life. Neither of us said anything for minutes, we where both feeling a little overwhelmed. I finally pulled away and took his hand and pulled him behind me into the kitchen.

We took a seat opposite each other at the small table and just looked at each other. I really didn’t know what to say to him now he was sitting in front of me. I was saved from saying anything when the oven timer went off, so I simply got up and pulled the third batch of vanilla cupcakes out of the oven and put the fourth one in. Whilst my back was to him I heard him say “ Jesus wept are their vanilla”

“yep but currently too hot to eat but on the island is the first two batches that should bee cool enough if you want one. I haven’t frosted them yet though”

As I turned around he was already up and walking towards the island grinning at me. He picked one up took the wrapper off and stuffed the whole think in his mouth.

“want some iced tea to go with it”

Since his mouth was full he just nodded at me before grabbing another two and going back to the table.

After pouring him a glass I walked back to the table and sat down “ just as well you came early cause their are Michael’s favourite too and he will fight for them” I told him with a smirk

“eh I fight dirty when it comes to vanilla cupcakes”

“good luck with that Brian, he is six foot two and a second degree black belt in karate”. The look on his face when I told him that made me laugh, he had another cake half way to his mouth but had stopped cold just staring at me before muttering fucking hell under his breathe.

“can you tell me about him” he asked looking almost shy before stuffing another cake in his mouth.

“what do you want to know”

After taking another mouthful of ice tea he replied “anything really. The more I think about him the more curious I get. I feel so guilty for not being here but like I said to Sal earlier I'm not sure that me not being here is a bad thing or not. You remember what state I was in”.

“yeah I do Brian and that was why I walked away, you needed them more than I did no matter how much I missed you all I had to put you first, but after nearly a year of looking for you I knew I just had to spend all my time concentrating on Michael . I always told him about you though and your name is on his birth certificate”

“really” he asked sounding shocked

“yeah I mean I gave him my last name so it wouldn’t be anymore confusing for him as he got older but he knew everything about you from the first day he was old enough to ask. Imagine my surprise after him seeing your picture he comes to me, telling me he thinks he just saw you on the tv”

“oh shit I never even thought if that, how old was he”

“about twelve, it was his best friend Jack who told him and he came to me to double check. We only watched the first episode. I think it freaked him out at first but even when he got his head round it he told me it was weird to watch it and not know you, much to Jack's distain, he thinks you guys are hilarious”.

All he did was nod as he stuffed the last cupcake in his mouth. 

“you want to know what he was like as a baby” I asked. He nodded at me so I started at the beginning. 

“he was born on the fifth of August weighing ten pounds two and as much as I would love to say he was a little darling of a new born I would be lying cause he was a little shit” I couldn’t help but laugh thinking about the first ten weeks after he was born when all he did was scream pretty much continuously until we realised he was allergic to the formula he was on.

“we changed his formula at ten weeks and he changed into a delightful baby and that hasn't really changed. He just grew bigger. He was about five the first time he asked about you and I told him a condensed version of that I didn’t know where you where but if you knew you would have been here. I have so many albums and dvds from the minute he was born that you are more than welcome to go through. Oh that reminds me I have something for you that I have been keeping for years” I said getting up from my seat to leave the kitchen. He followed me as I left the kitchen and went into the den where I kept all my albums and such. I found what I was looking for and turned to hand it to him but he was too busy studying the dozens of pictures that lined the walls of the den that chronicled the years of Michael’s life from birth to about six years old.

“it terrifying just how much he looks like me. I mean these look like the pictures my mom has of me when I was little” he said waving his arm at the pictures.

“Brian you really have no idea just how much he is like you. I mean down to the way he walks to how he looks when he is pissed off at something. Did Sal tell you the look he gave him yesterday when he thought Sal had upset me”.

He grinned at me before saying “ yeah he mentioned it was like going back in time to when I was in high school”.

I walked back towards the kitchen and I could hear him following me. I took my seat but didn’t hand over the book instead I asked “we can get a DNA test done easily enough Brian”

He was shaking his head before I had even finished my sentence “there really is no need Jamie. I mean I couldn't deny he is mine just by looking at the pictures I have seen. But even if I wanted too which I don’t, I know you even after all these years and you are not a liar”

I could feel myself getting emotional so I simply pushed the album towards him and got up and continued to make more cupcakes as I heard him crack open the album. I took the time to set up the trays for the next load of cupcakes whilst Brian looked through the album. It was identical to the one I had made myself. It was pictures and such from the minute Michael was born til his first birthday. I don’t know why I made Brian one, especially after I had given up trying to get in contact with him. 

After I had sorted the cupcakes out I decided I would text Michael to let him know Brian was here so when he woke up he wouldn’t be caught unaware. Knowing that the first thing he did every morning when waking up was to check his phone.

I turned back to face Brian and he was staring intently at the last picture in the book, I knew exactly which was it was. It was Michael’s first birthday and he was standing next to Jenny whilst she sat on the floor. He had a fire truck in one hand and was holding a fireman helmet in the other with the biggest grin on his face looking directly at the camera.

I saw Brian wipe his face so I pulled some kitchen towel of the holder and walked to retake my seat handing him it but I never said a word.

“fucking hell Jamie” he said looking up from the album 

“what Brian, I didn’t give that too you thinking it would upset you. You don’t have to take it” I said reaching for the book.

My hand was only half way across the table when he slammed his hand on the book and pulled it closer towards himself “ its not that Jamie, I was a fireman for eight years before the show started”.

I couldn’t help but chuckle “Brian he wanted to be a fireman from the age of about 2. He hasn’t mentioned it a while but yeah. He went back to looking at the picture with a smile on his face. Just then I heard scratching at the kitchen door which made Brian turn and look as well.

“you ready to meet Mags and X” I asked standing and walking over to the door. When I opened it both cats came strolling in then stopped when their saw Brian sitting their at the table. All three just sat their looking at each until Mags decided that Brian was worth investigating and he walked over for a sniff. 

“well hello you pretty thing” Brian cooed which was all the invitation Mags needed and jumped up on the table and lay down on the book and looked expectedly at Brian.

“you have done it now Brian, the minute you complimented him he will be all over you. He is such a tart” I laughed walking over to the food bowls and refilling them. X still sat looking at Brian before turning towards me and deciding that food was more important. After a few minutes I heard the thud of Mags jumping down from the table when Brian asked “what’s with the names Jamie”.

I retook my seat bringing over a few more cupcakes for him “well Michael loves comic books so Mags is short for Magneto and X is short for Xavier. The two Great Danes we have which are currently using Michael as a pillow are called Bruce and Clark because I refused to let a ten year old Michael call them Batman and Superman when we rescued them as puppies” I told him while smirking at him remembering the huff Michael took when we adopted the dogs. He just grinned back at me. 

We sat talking for the next hour or so about nothing of importance when we heard another scratching at the door. I knew it was the dogs which meant Michael was awake. Before I could tell Brian the kitchen door swung open and their stood Michael in just basketball shorts looking like he had literally just woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael stumbled into the kitchen and walked straight to the back door mumbling about asshole dogs waking him up at the ass crack of dawn. He was completely unaware that we where even in the kitchen by the way he jumped and hit his head of the door frame when I said “morning sweetie”

“Christ on a crumbly crack mom don’t do that too me” he said before turning around. He then noticed Brain sitting opposite me and went from half asleep to wide eyed with his back poker straight muttering fuck under his breathe. 

“I take it you never checked your phone yet” I asked. He didn’t reply he just continued to stare wide eyed at Brian. I looked back at Brian to see he was doing the same. I got up from my chair and walked towards Michael gently touching his arm which seemed to break the trance he was in. He looked down at me and said “sorry mom what did you say”

I said “I gather you never checked your phone this morning”

“no I wasn’t planning on staying up. Clark woke me by licking my neck to be out so I literally just woke up but now I’m suddenly wide awake” he smirked at me without looking at Brian again “I'm gonna go have a quick shower and be down in ten” and with that he walked straight back out of the kitchen.

Once I took my seat again Brian looked like a deer caught in headlights still staring at the spot Michael had just vacated.

“hey” I said touching Brian's hand which brought him back to looking at me.

“sorry I just wasn't expecting him to just stumble in. I mean I was but you get what I mean”

“yeah I text him when you where looking at the book and he normally always checks his phone but of course this morning he doesn’t. He will be fine when he comes back down Brian”

“yeah I get it. Sorry if I blind sided him”. 

“he will be fine. He is probably waking Jack up as we speak to talk to him. There have been best friends for ten years and their literally tell each other everything. Jack is really good at getting Michael to see both sides. He has Autism so sees everything in black and white and does not pull his punches with things”.

“its good that he has a friend like that. I don’t know if I would have gotten through everything without the guys but you remember Jamie”.

“yeah I do Brian but lets not get into that now. Lets just take today to concentrate and you and Michael getting to know one another”

“yeah your right Jamie”.

 

Just then Michael came back into the kitchen, he had obviously showered by his wet hair. He walked straight to the fridge them asked us without looking at us if we wanted anything. When we both said no he got himself a bottle of water closed it and came and sat next to me.

“before you say anything Brian can I just get this out before I lose my nerve” Michael asked never breaking eye contact with him

“sure Michael” 

“thanks. Right well I asked my Mom to try and track you down out of curiosity more than anything. I have no expectations that you are suddenly going to become my Dad and to be honest I’m not even sure if that is what I want if that makes sense. I mean sure I would like if we could eventually be friends but we know nothing about each other. Lets be fair after an hour together we might want to kill each other you know”.

Brian sat there just looking at him for a few minutes before replying “I get what your saying but I would really like to get to know you but I think we should have a talk get a feel for each other if that’s ok with you that is”

“sounds like a good idea but I’m not sure where to start” Michael laughed.

I stood up from the table before turning back to both of them and saying “well I’m going to make some BLT'S for breakfast for us but might I suggest superheroes is probably a good place to start because if things haven't changed for you Brian you are both more than a little obsessed” I smirked at them both before walking to the fridge to get the bacon out. 

As I walked towards the oven I heard them start to talk about which universe was better Marvel or DC. I tuned them out to be honest because this really did bore me but I was glad that it seemed to break the ice between them. When I was getting the bread out I heard Michael ask if Brian wanted to come upstairs and look over some of the stuff he had been collecting for nearly ten years. I turned to see then walking out of the kitchen together still continually talking about the merits of different superheroes. 

I walked to the back door to see if the dogs wanted back in but their where both still playing around so I went back to my seat and decided to text Sal 

J – I think I may have created a monster. Their are now talking in Michael's room about superheroes!!!!!  
I didn’t expect him to reply seeing as it was just after seven in the morning but before I had time to put my phone back on the table in lit up with his reply.

S – dear god woman why would do that lol. Seriously though is it going ok.

J – it is actually. Michael stumbled in without knowing he was here but it was fine. I mean awkward at first but I expected that. Thanks again for yesterday Sally.

S – you are more than welcome J. You do realise that we are all gonna stick around now right. I currently have 2 texts from Joe and 4 from Murr demanding that I give them your number. Welcome back to the madness lol.

J – dear God what have I done lol. Only kidding it will be good to see them again. I really did miss you all so much. Give them my number and tell them to shoot me a text. Gonna have to go before I burn the bacon but we really will have to arrange something for us all to get together but I’m leaving the time frame up to Michael .

S – yeah I get that J. Talking of bacon I'm gonna head home as I’m still lying on Q's couch and I’m scared for my life with his cats lol. Text me later.

I put my phone back in my pocket and got up to make the sandwiches. Once there where made I carried all three to the sitting room and placed them on the table before going to the bottom of the stairs and shouting up that breakfast was ready. Their both came down a few minutes later still talking non stop. I couldn’t help but smile at the way their where debating who was cooler Batman or Superman. 

We sat quietly as we ate and I turned to Brian and said “Sal says he is going home as he is scared for his life with your cats”. I heard Michael snort out a laugh and Brian just nodded as he had a mouthful.

Once he swallowed he told me “ I locked them away but unless I'm there he doesn’t trust that their wont attempt to kill him”. 

At this Michael lost it and completely fell apart laughing. He fell sideways on the couch he was sitting on and was in actually tears before he jumped up and ran outta the room heading towards the down stairs bathroom. Brian looked shocked before turning to me “is he alright”.

I couldn’t help laugh myself before saying “yeah but he's gone to vomit. Once he gets like that he just loses it”.

“Jesus Christ I do that too”

“yeah I remember. See what I mean about how alike you both are”.

He just grinned at me before nodding and going back to his breakfast.

 

Michael came back a few minutes later still chuckling to himself. He picked up the other half of his sandwich and started eating like nothing had happened. After we had finished I left them sitting whilst I went and finished the cupcakes I hadn’t cooked yet. I felt my phone start to vibrate incessantly in my pocket and pulled it out to see I had 8 unread text messages. Their where all from the same number so I sat at the table to read them knowing it would be either Joey or James.

Jamie it Joey. How the hell are you woman.

I cant believe you never told us.

I mean I get why you didn’t but still we where all so close. I want to shout at you and hug the shit outta you in equal measure right now.

I couldn’t help the tears that started to roll down my face. I mean he was right about everything. I wiped my face with the back if my hand and read the rest.

I’m sorry I sounded like a tool. I just mean that I missed you is all. Sal showed us a picture of Michael yesterday and Christ he really is his double.

We really need to catch up but Sal told me just now that Q is there meeting Michael and that you didn’t want to overwhelm him. I get it.

How’s it going between them. I'm here if you need me. You know that right. 

I will try and rein in Murr but you remember how he gets when he is excited or pissed off lol. 

Right I will stop the constant texting

I’m just so happy to be able to talk to you even if its a little one sided at the moment.

I put my phone on the table and rested my head on my folded arms and started sobbing. I had missed them all so much and I suddenly realised that I had them all back in my life.

Michael and Brian chose that moment to walk into the kitchen making my head snap up. I wiped my eyes but Michael was by my side instantly. 

“what's wrong Mom” he asked.

“nothing baby just got a few messages from another old friend and it made me realise how much I have missed them all. These are happy tears I promise”.

He looked a little unsure and turned to Brian who asked me “Joey or Murr this time”.

“Joey. I haven’t replied yet to his eight messages but I’m going to now. You both go back to talking. Honestly I'm just being an emotional woman”.

This caused them both to snigger at me before Michael went to get two bottles of water out of the fridge and their went back into the living room. I wiped my face and picked up my phone to reply to Joey.

Hey Joey it Jamie. How the hell are you. Its going well between them. Like two peas in a pod if I'm honest. I am really sorry about disappearing all those years ago. I really felt like it was my only option. I know Sal told you why but I get it if your pissed at me. I take it James hasn’t got Sal's message or otherwise it would make your eight messages look like note compared to the war and peace I will be getting from him lol. We will all have to have a get together but like I told Sal it has to be on Michael's time frame. I remember how overwhelming it can be when you four get together hehehe.

I put my phone back on the table as the timer went off again for the cupcakes. I put another load in when my phone started ringing. I went and picked it up and knew that James had got the text as I had saved Joey's number before I had replied to him. I clicked answer and only managed to say hello before he started talking.

“Jamie Sullivan I’m gonna kill you. I mean seriously you walked away without so much of a goodbye. I get why you did it and respect you for putting him first but seriously you left us all wondering what the hell had happened to you. We went round to your Grans and she wouldn’t tell us shit”.

I heard him take a deep breathe and before he could start again I started talking. 

“Hi James how are you. I’m great by the way thanks for asking” I laughed into the phone

“shit Jamie I’m so sorry it just kinda came out all at once. I’m good how are you”.

The conversation was pretty much identical to the one I had in text form with Joey and he agreed that we needed to do things slowly for Michael's sake. After I got of the phone I realised that I currently had nearly six dozen cupcakes on my island that needed icing and that I didn’t have enough butter.

I walked into an empty living room to realise that their must be back in Michael's room. I went upstairs to tell them that I was having a quick shower then running to the store. Their both just nodded at me as neither of them looked up from the game their where playing on one of Michael's consoles.


	9. Chapter 9

Once I was showered and dressed I made my way back downstairs to write a list of things I needed from the store. I was in the pantry when I heard the kitchen door open and Michael say “Mom can I talk to you quick”.

“sure what's up” I asked walking out of the pantry.

“why don’t you invite them all over this afternoon for a bbq or something. I mean I know you miss them and we could just do it all in one day and get it over with you know” he said looking nervous.

“Michael I don’t want you to feel pressured here. I mean your right I have missed them but please don’t do this on my account. We can have them over another day. Its the day before your birthday are you sure your ready for it”.

“I really am Mom. I just asked Brian what he thought about it and he said I should come and talk to you about it”. 

“well yeah I guess I could ring Sal and the others and ask but I'm not sure if it is too short notice. Speaking of Brian are you ok. What do you think of him so far”. 

“I actually really like him Mom. I mean I wasn’t sure we would get on but so far we seem to have loads in common but its early days I guess” he said shrugging his shoulders.

“ok sweetie I will try and make the arrangements. You go back on upstairs and play your games with Brian if you don't mind me leaving to go to the store that is”

“we will be fine Mom” he replied going to the back door and letting the dogs in before going back out the doors the dogs trailing behind him.

I finished making my list before I sat on one of the high stools at the counter and opened a new message to write a group text.

J – hey boys. I was thinking that if it is not to much short notice that we could get together this afternoon here for a bbq. It was Michael's idea.

S – I have no plans J so count me in. What time do you want me and can I bring anything?

JG - count me in too. I am always up for free food lol. Need anything on my end hun.

JM – I will be there with bells on Jamie. Let me know if I can pick anything up on the way.

J – excellent boys. Im actually making a list right now for the store so no just bring yourselves. Anybody got any special requirements I should know of. How does about two thirty sound. 

S – sound good J. See you soon.

JM – I will be there sweetie x

JG – my only requirement is food hun. Somethings never change lol. Soon you soon.

I walked to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up “boys I'm going to the store”.

Their both appeared at the top of the stairs to look down at me. It really was quite freaky to see them standing together like that. 

“Michael you need anything while I’m out”.

“yeah actually some shower gel please mom” he said.

I got out my list and added it knowing that I was likely to forget between now and then.

“right. I have texted the others and their will be here about two thirty for a bbq so I'm gonna be a little longer as I need to buy all the meat and things. You two sure you will both be ok for about an hour”.

I got two matching smirks and nods so I simply turned and walked out the front door. I was halfway down the steps when I heard the front door reopen behind me. Thinking it was Michael I asked “what did you forget to ask for”. But it wasn’t Michael, Brian stood at the top looking nervous before walking down the few steps to be level with me.

“you sure its ok that I stay here whilst your out Jamie”

“its fine Brian I leave him alone when I run to the store normally. He is nearly fifteen you know. I asked him if he was ok with you staying and he is so that is all I needed to know. I trust you with him otherwise you wouldn’t have ever been allowed in my house. Shit I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean that no matter what you have always been a good guy and I want you to get to know your son. You get that right”.

“I know what you meant Jamie and it means everything to me. We have only known each other for a few hours but I can already tell that he is an amazing person and that is all down to you so thank you” he said pulling me into a hug.

“Brian Quinn do not make me cry on my front steps” I said once he had released me.

“sorry” he mumbled and swiftly turned back around and went back into the house.

 

The store was quiet with it being just after eight thirty in the morning so it didn't take me long to get everything I needed and get back home. I had texted Michael that I was on my way back and when I pulled in their where both waiting for me at the door to help me unload the nearly twenty bags from the car.

“Jesus Christ Jamie how many are you feeding with this” Brian asked as we managed to get all the bags in one go and dump them on the empty kitchen table.

“well apart from you and the three guys have you ever tried to feed an athletic fifteen year old” I replied gesturing to Michael who just grinned back at us “ can you both go back to the car and get the beer and wine outta the back seat please”.

I started unpacking all the bags knowing that the meat needed to be marinated first when their both walked back into the kitchen and put down the beer and wine. I told them to get out of my kitchen as I didn’t need any help with anything when their both asked me. By two o'clock I was all organised so I shouted up to Michael to put the cats in my room and shut the door as it would scare Sal. He did as requested and came down stairs to get the food bowls and litter for them. 

The three of us where standing in the living room when at two thirty on the dot the door bell rang making the dogs do their happy dance and all of us to laugh at them. I turned to Michael and asked “you ready for this”. He nodded at me so I made my way to the front door.

I opened the door to see Sal, James and Joey standing there. Before I could say anything Joey pulled me into a hug and squeezed me. We only broke apart when I heard James muttering about it being his turn which in turn made me laugh and Joey to snort as he released me. I was pulled into another bear hug by James. When he let go I beckoned them through the front door and closed it behind them.

I turned back to them and then addressed Sal “before you start panicking I have put the cats in my room so just relax. The dogs however are in there with Michael and Brian so brace yourselves”. I opened the door and walked in the living room to see that the dogs where not in fact there but Michael and Brian stood together by the window looking at us all as we walked in. Sal walked straight over to them give Brian a man hug and Michael a fist bump. I turned back to see Joey and James both standing in the doorway just staring at Michael. It was Joey who broke the silence first with a shout of “holy fuck” before turning me to with an apologetic look then walking towards Michael and held his hand out “I'm Joey. Its good to meet you Michael”

“likewise Joey” Michael replied shaking his hand before looking back at James and asking us all “Erm is he ok. He looks like he is about to pass out”.

We all turned to look at James who looked like he was in trance before Sal picked up one of the cushions of the sofa and throw it at his head which snapped him out of it. He walked over to Michael to shake his hand but stopped short looking between him and Brian then back to Michael “ sorry about that Michael it just threw me for a loop I mean I saw your picture yesterday but seeing it in person is a little weird. I’m James but you can call me Murr. Everyone else does” he said sticking his hand out to finally shake. 

All five of them sat on the sofas while I went into the kitchen to get drinks and let the dogs in from the yard telling Michael over my shoulder to control his animals. I walked back in with four beers and two juices to find Joe in the floor being licked to death by Bruce and Clark making me laugh. I put the tray on the table before I told then to cool there jets which made them instantly go lie in their beds in the corner.

We all decided to go sit in the back yard so I could light the grill and let it heat up. Once we where all sat down round the table Joey turned to Michael and said “so tell us about yourself bud we are dying here” making a face at Michael causing him to laugh and it seemed to put him at ease.

“Erm well I'm I will be fifteen tomorrow and start high school next week. I play video game's, read comics, I like playing ice hockey but I prefer martial arts and that is pretty much it really” he replied looking a little uncomfortable at being the centre of attention. That led to a conversation about sports which I took as my cue to leave them to it and go get the meat to put on the grill.

When I was in the kitchen Sal walked in and sat at the island as I was getting the meat outta the fridge making me jump when he said “you doing ok J” making me jump and nearly drop the platter of steaks.

“fuck a duck Salvatore don’t do that to me” I yelled spinning round to brace myself on the island while I waited for my heart to stop trying to jump out of my chest. He simply grinned at me.

“sorry J just wanted to check on you”

“I'm fine Sal. I was so nervous for them to meet but there really have clicked you know”

“yeah I can see that by the way there where just talking to each other but I call bullshit on you being fine. It may have been fifteen years but I still know your tells when your lying and trying to make it easier for everyone else and putting yourself last”

“well fuck Sal, no easing back into the fold gently I see. I'm just scared about what gonna happen in the future for him. I don’t want him hurt but I want him to have a relationship with his dad even though it might never be that kind of bond and the more I think about it the more anxious it makes me and then what if Brian ends up taking my baby away from me which I know before you say anything is completely irrational because he would never do that but its that little niggling voice in the back of my head” I replied as I felt the panic start to overwhelm me and I couldn’t get my breathe. Even though it had been years I still remembered what a panic attack felt like.

Sal rushed round to my side of the island just as Brian walked into the kitchen say “Jamie can I grab another beer” before looking between me and Sal and asking “what the fuck Sal what did you say to her” he rushed to my side pushing Sal outta the way and placing both hands either side of my face “Jamie you need to calm down, listen to my voice and breathe with me. That's it slowly in and out just relax and remember to breathe”. After a few minutes I could feel my body relaxing and I was able to catch my breathe. I took a step back from him and his hands dropped down to his sides.

“wanna tell me what brought that on Jamie” he asked me 

“not really” I said looking everywhere around my kitchen but at him. I noticed that Sal had slipped out obviously when I was hyperventilating. 

“please look at me Jamie and tell me what caused that. Something is obviously bothering you. Is it me do you want me leave”.

That caught my attention and my eyes snapped to his “god no Brian not at all. I'm just being ridiculously emotional today. Sal asked me if I was ok and when I said yes he called bullshit. He always could see right through me. So I told him that I'm scared about what the future holds and that I don’t want you to take Michael away from me which is silly cause I know you would never do that but I can’t help it”

“firstly Jamie your right I would never do that, anyone who spends any time with you two can see the bond that you too share. Secondly I would never attempt to take him from you all I want to do is get a chance to know him. I know that I’m not instantly going to be a father to him if at all but I would like to be his friend. Thirdly I want to be your friend again Jamie, I mean before that night you where my best friend. We spend every night together for months. I know that part of it was you being worried I was gonna do something stupid but I told you things I have never even told Sal so please just let me be your friend again and part of his life.”

I simply nodded my head and walked to him wrapping my arms around him and hugging him to me.

Just then Joey walked in asking when he was gonna be fed cause he was starving.


	10. Chapter 10

An hour later we where all sitting around the table eating the mountains of food I had cooked when we heard a phone ring. Michael pulled his cell from his pocket and got up from the table telling me “I will be two minutes mom”

“tell Jack the food is still warm if he wants a plate” I replied going back to eating my ribs as he walked into the house.

“how did you know it would be Jack” Sal asked me

“because if their are not together Jack rings at four everyday even when their have been together all day at school. He likes to know that Michael got home safely even though he only lives the next street over” I told them looking at them all. Their looked a little confused so I clarified “Jack has Autism and is very routine based. He likes order, is a little OCD to be honest but Michael just rolls with it, he likes to make Jack's life as easy as possible. I will give it ten minutes til he is round here but be prepared he loves your show but might completely ignore you all at first. He isn’t being rude its just his way of dealing with new people”.

There all nodded at me as Michael came back out to eat simply saying “he said fifteen minutes mom” and went back to eating his ribs. I took a spare plate and started filling it with things for Jack making sure that his plate was just how he likes it.

We heard the bell go exactly fifteen minutes later and the dogs start to bark. Michael got up to answer it. A few minutes later the pair appeared on the back porch but Jack was looking at his shoes as their made their way down the steps. He stopped to give me a kiss on the cheek and I handed him his plate. He took a seat between me and Sal so he was sitting opposite Michael and started eating not even looking at anyone at the table. The conversation never stopped flowing and I could see Jack's shoulders relax as no one asked him any direct questions as he was eating. Sal stood up and asked if anyone wanted another drink, there was a chorus of yes and he walked towards the house coming out a few minutes later with beers, water and juice. He never mentioned it as he placed a bottle of water in front of Jack and turned to ask me how long we had lived here. Before I could reply Jack turned to Sal and said “thank you” in a quiet voice

Sal not making a big deal simply looked at him and said “your welcome bud” and looked back at me.

“we have lived here for just over fifteen years” I replied to his question “I moved in when I was seven months pregnant. Gran was able to sort out my trust fund so I got in a few months early and I bought the house. It was a little run down when I moved in but it only took six weeks to get the basics sorted. I loved it the minute I saw it”.

“well its a beautiful home Jamie” Brian replied as Sal nodded in agreement.

I got up to go get some of the cupcakes I had made knowing I was gonna have to bake more tomorrow morning. As I was walking back to the table I heard Joe ask Michael what his plan was tomorrow for his birthday. 

“l’m not sure yet as Mom wont give me a single hint as to what she has planned but I know Jack knows and he is keeping tight lipped too” he replied smirking at both me and Jack.

Jack snorted out a laugh as I placed the cakes in the centre of the table and said to Michael “not long now dude. Your mind is going to be blown tomorrow though”. Which caused us all to laugh as Michael just huffed and picked up two vanilla cupcakes. 

Once the conversation turned to video games and Jack started to open up I decided to start clearing the table. Brian stood up to help me and followed me into the kitchen.

“I'm curious Jamie. What have you got him for his birthday” he asked putting a pile of plates next to the sink.

“text Sal to keep him occupied and to keep him outside and I will show you” I grinned at him as he pulled out his phone. 

I walked over to the basement door and unlocked it and turned on the light “follow me down but shut the door behind you please. He very rarely comes down here but knowing my luck he will today and I don’t want to ruin the surprise. This has been three months in the making”.

We made our way down the stairs and once we reached the bottom I turned to him “this all used to be one big open space but I had to walled off into three so I could still keep my worked out gear down here as well as my washer but that didn’t take up too much space so I have made him a man cave. Open the first door” I said pointing to it.

He opened the door and turned on the light and looked around before turning to me “holy shit Jamie this is amazing”. I had put a couch directly in front of the sixty inch tv which was on the wall. Two gamer chairs sat either side of the couch. One wall was lined with shelves so he could keep his games and dvds on them. I had managed to get some of his favourite posters of the games he loved framed and put them up on the wall opposite the shelves. The few narrow windows above where the tv was let in enough natural light that all I had need was a few lamps and I had managed to find a few retro DC signs that lit up so I had the electrician hook them up to the main switch. On the wall directly across from the door was a fridge already filled with soda and snacks cause I knew that once he got in here tomorrow it was unlikely that him and Jack where coming out.

“thanks. It was actually Jacks idea and he helped me plan it out and find most of the stuff. He even managed to keep him occupied the last few weeks when I had the crew in fixing it up. All he needs to do is bring his consoles down. I will be lucky if I see him for the rest of the time before school starts once he sees this in the morning”.

“I have my basement done out but nothing like this. Its awesome Jamie he is one luck kid”.

“in all honesty he never really asks for much but once I had the idea I kinda just ran with it. I also have a new batman collectable to open on the morning but this is his main present”

He nodded and suddenly looked nervous before asking “do you think I could maybe get him a gift and bring it over tomorrow. I mean I will ask Michael if it is cool with him but I just wanted to check with you first. I know you said he might only want to meet me once but do you think he would say yes”

“Brian I can tell you right now that he will want to see you again that is if you do. He really does want a relationship with you. It might not be the typical father son one you had but given enough time I can already tell that you two will be really close. I know I panicked early but that aside you two have really seemed to just click you know”.

He visibly sagged in relief before rushing at me and literally picking me up off my feet and hugged me tight whispering “thank fuck for that” in my ear.

Once I was back on my feet we made our way back up to the kitchen where I locked the door to the basement behind me. Once we had loaded the dishwasher and got more drinks for everyone we made our way back outside. Joe, James and Michael where talking but it was the way Sal and Jack where talking that made me stop in my tracks before I could retake my seat. Their where sitting facing each other talking quietly together. Sal looked up briefly at me and winked before looking directly back at Jack. I turned to look at Michael who was looking at me with a pleased look on his face. He simply nodded and went back to his conversation. He had moved chairs so now I was sitting next to Brian. He took a mouthful of his beer before saying quietly “I spoke to my parents last night” 

“oh shit I never even thought about that” I replied “there must hate me. I went round there just before I moved in here and spoke to your mom but she wouldn’t tell me anything. That was when I gave up looking”

“hey of course there don’t hate you Jamie. My mom actually mentioned that you came round but I had told them when I left I didn’t want to talk to anybody for awhile. She had forgot all about it til I told them about Michael. She cried that she just let you walk away. I will give it three days til she turns up at my door demanding to see you both. No doubt she has already told my brothers but their will wait til I ring them her not so much” he said grinning at me which actually helped calm me down.

“of course she is more than welcome but can we take it slow I really want the two of you to at least have a few days before the entire Quinn clan descends of him. I remember how big your family is”

He just laughed and said I will try my best to rein her in but I make no promises”. I nodded and turned to Michael who was still talking and heard him say “well at least now I can watch the show. It was too weird before you know. Jack loves it but it was always felt strange to me. How could I watch it knowing that my dad was on it and I didn’t know him”. I heard the bottle hit the ground and shatter before I turned to see Brian looking at Michael absolutely stunned. Michael jumped up from his seat “shit sorry Brian I didn’t mean that I'm gonna start calling you Dad I was just explaining, shit sorry” he quickly tried to explain before running into the house. Me and Jack where both on our feet at the same time to follow Michael but before we could take one step Brian was up and half way to the house. 

“Jack lets sit for a few minutes then we will go see if he’s ok. Let Brian talk to him first” I said even though I was dying to comfort him myself. 

Joe got up and took the seat Brian had vacated and said “shit Jamie I'm sorry. He asked about the show and we where talking about how Jack loves it. We didn’t mean to make anything awkward between them”

“I know you didn’t guys. I think that is the first time Brian has heard himself referred to as a dad and it shocked him which in turn freaked out Michael. I’m gonna give them a few minutes then go check on them both” I said getting up to clear away the smashed beer bottle.

After the glass was cleaned up I walked into the house and could here them talking in the living room as the door wasn’t completely closed.

“I really am sorry if I freaked you out Brian by calling you Dad. I mean I know that you are my dad but I know we don’t know each other well enough for me to call you that” I heard Michael say

“I'm not gonna lie to you Michael I was a little stunned to hear you call me that. Its the first time you know. I only found out about you yesterday so its gonna take me a little while to get my head around it properly. I agree we need to get to know each other better that is if your willing too that is. You can call me Brian or Q til you feel comfortable with anything else. I'm sorry if you thought anything else”.

“yeah I get it and I would really like to hang out more. You want to come over tomorrow and find out about this mind blowing gift. Why are you looking me like that. Holy shit you know too don’t you” Michael said which caused a booming laugh to come out of Brian. I decided to make my presence known and walked into the room, Brian was still laughing which caused Michael to start laughing too. 

“everything ok in here” I asked

There both nodded at me and stood up “good now Michael go outside and see Jack before he freaks out anymore”

“will do mom” he replied walking out.

Brian slumped back down on the couch and put his head in his hands “Jamie am I fucking this all up already”

I walked over and sat next to him placing me hand on his knee “Bri you have to give yourself a little more credit here. You only found out pretty much twenty four hours ago that you have a son. I would say your dealing with it brilliantly all things considered. You are both gonna be walking around on egg shells for a while til you know each other a little better. Give it time”.

“yeah your right. Thanks Jamie” he said finally lifting his head out of his hands to look at me.

Just then Michael, Jack, Joe and James walked into the room announcing that their where going to play some video games and asking Brian if he wanted to join them. He nodded, stood up and followed them out of the room.

I walked into the kitchen followed by the dogs to see Sal standing at the sink waiting for it to fill up.

“Sal I don’t expect you to clean up” he just turned and grinned at me before turning of the tap and started to wash the glasses we had used so I made my way over to dry them.

“im sorry for earlier J I didn’t mean to upset you”

“it wasn’t you Sal it was just a build up of everything if I am honest. Its been a hell of a few days”

“yeah I get that. It seems to be going well though. He is taking it better than I thought he would, well not taking it but he came round to the idea a lot quicker than I imagined if that makes sense”

“yeah I know what you mean. Michael asked him to come over tomorrow for his birthday which he agreed too. I hope that their can build a good relationship over time”.

We finished the dishes and decided to go sit on the back porch together with a bottle of wine since he mentioned that he took a cab here so he wasn’t driving. The dogs followed us out and lay at our feet when we sat down.

“so come on J lets have a proper catch up. Tell me what I missed these last fifteen years”

“not a lot really Sal” I replied pouring us both a glass I mean I took a year off after I had Michael then found a job teaching fifth grade right here in Brooklyn and still work at the same school. Their have offered me the principle position twice but that is not why I got into teaching, too much paperwork and politics for my liking. I have a quiet life with my friends and what little family I have left. Jenny and Jill still live on Staten as does Paul but I couldn’t stay there once I knew I was keeping Michael. Jill got divorced last year and Jenny had just dumped her asshole ex after five years and Paul is still together with Gary. You remember Paul right” 

“yeah I remember him. He was a good guy from what I remember, I didn’t know him very well but im glad he still your friend”

“so come on Sal tell me what I have missed with you”

“not a lot if I'm honest Jamie. I mean I worked in that office after college then after you left I stayed managing a bar for a few years before buying one. Then after years we got the show and it has been one hell of a ride but we all love what we do”.

“I am gonna start watching it now. How many seasons are there now”

“we are finishing filming season four and have been renewed for season five. We are going on a bus tour soon but its not announced yet so we are excited for that”.

We sat together for a few hours sometimes talking, sometimes just sitting in silence like we had always been able to do. The peace was shattered when we heard laughing coming towards the back door and the others poured out onto the porch. Joe and James announced that their where leaving as James had a date tonight and Joe drove him here. I wasn't surprised at all when Michael asked them to come over tomorrow for his birthday feast. Their both agreed and said their would text him in the morning. I saw them out and walked back into the house to see Sal and Brian pulling on hoodies. Sal informed me he had rang for an cab as Brian had to go sort out his cats.

An hour later saw the house quiet again. Michael and Jack where back upstairs and I sat on the couch with the cats thinking about how today was a success.


	11. Chapter 11

Brian's POV

 

As soon as the cab started moving I could feel my eyes start to get heavy. I was exhausted. I was just drifting off when I felt Sal nudge me “hey Q how you doing with all this dude”

I rolled my head to look at him too tired to even lift it of the head rest “I'm really not sure at this point Sal. I mean he is a great kid and we seem to have so much in common its actually a little scary. I really want to get to know him better and get my friendship with Jamie back but what the hell do I know about raising not only a kid but a fucking teenager”

“Q bud what you have to realise is that is not what either of them want. Jamie certainly doesn’t expect you to become a Dad overnight if at all and Michael simply wants to get to know you. I mean how many fifteen year olds are that level headed, I damn sure wasn’t and neither where you. He certainly gets that from Jamie”

“yeah your right I am just over thinking everything. I need to get some sleep. Hopefully everything will be easier to deal with when I'm not a fucking zombie”.

We where silent til we crossed over the bridge then Sal dropped another bombshell on me “if you thought telling the rents was bad imagine how Bryan is gonna react” 

I turned my head again to see him smirking at me “Well fuck dude thanks for that. I totally forgot I'm meant to go to Red Bank tomorrow to record but I can't now. That is not going to be a fun call at all. He is gonna go ballistic”

As we pulled up to Sal’s place we agreed I would call him in the morning and arrange who would drive back to Brooklyn tomorrow. He tried to give me money for the cab which I refused. Paying for it was the least I could do.

Ten minutes later I was walking into my house to be greeted by my three fur babies. After loving on them and feeding them I decided to get the calls I knew I had to make over with first before showering and getting some desperately needed sleep. The call to my parents was easier so I decided to do that first. I made my way to my office to video call them. 

I wasn’t on the call long just explaining what had happened today and that I was going over tomorrow on his actual birthday. I told them that I had spoke to Jamie about them coming to meet him but that their where going to have to be patient and that we had to do things at Michaels pace. My mom wasn’t terribly impressed but she got where Jamie was coming from. I mean she had three grown sons but her momma bear instincts still came out now and again.

After ending the call I decided a drink was in order before ringing Bry. I knew I was gonna need it. After pouring myself a large whiskey I pulled out my cell and sat on the sofa. It only rang twice before Bry picked up “hey Q dude” he said before I could say anything.

“hey Bry I have something to tell you and I need you just to listen before you say anything ok”

He was silent a few seconds before he agreed. I guess he could tell by my tone that I was being deadly serious.

“right well remember Jamie who we used to hang with years ago, Sal bumped into her yesterday and he met her son who happens to be my son. We slept together once years ago and when she told me she was pregnant I was an asshole and told her to get an abortion which she didn't do and today I met my nearly fifteen year old son. I never told anyone about what happened between us. I guess I didn’t want anyone to know I was the reason for her disappearing outta all of our lives the way she did which I know was a dick move but you remember what a dark place I was in then” I managed to get out and could tell by the way his breathing had changed that he was going to explode so I put my phone on speaker and picked up my glass draining it, bracing myself for his shouting.

The phone was silent for nearly two minutes when I asked “Bry you still there” which was all the invitation he needed to start yelling

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU ABSOLUTE DOUCHEBAG. YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE KEPT THIS A SECRET ALL THESE YEARS EVEN WHEN WE WOULD ALL TALK ABOUT WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO HER” he screamed at me before he hung up which was something he never did.

I got up to refill my glass and was walking back to the sofa when my phone started to ring. I answered knowing it was him ringing me back. He obviously only needed a few minutes to calm himself enough that he could talk to me without screaming.

“are you gonna talk to me now or just scream some more and make me feel even worse than I do right now” I asked which caused him to huff down the phone. 

“I think I got it all outta my system but I am not amused Q. I mean what the fuck where you thinking never telling me or even Sal for that matter. We always wondered you know. I’m more pissed at that then the fact you have a son you prick”

“I know I get it but fuck man can you imagine what would have happened if I had and then found out about Michael. It would have pushed me over the edge and I know that that isn’t an excuse of my behaviour but it’s the only explanation I have dude. I’m sorry I never told you but I honestly just buried that it ever happened. I hadn’t thought about it in years til Sal rang me yesterday and asked me to come to the bar”

“ok I get that Q I really do but dude you are a dick" which made us both laugh, breaking the tension between us.

“and I know I’m gonna now sound like a complete dick but are you sure that he is your son" he asked

“Oh yeah there is no denying it Bry, let me send you a picture that Sal took today and you can see for yourself" I replied putting my phone back on speaker so I could forward the picture that Sal had sent me earlier today. It was a picture of us sitting together in Jamie’s backyard when we where discussing comics.

“take a look for yourself I just text you it”. 

The phone was quiet for a few seconds while he looked at it before he said “Well fuck me running there really is no doubt dude. It’s like looking at you when I first met your skinny ass all those years ago. Jesus wept it’s really uncanny how much he looks like you”.

We spoke for another hour about everything that had happened in the last few days and I told him we would have to put off doing the recording as it was Michael's birthday tomorrow and I was going back over there. He told me he understood and that he would tell Walt and arrange it for Thursday instead. I asked him to tell Walt everything so I wouldn’t have to repeat it all. 

After we hung up I dragged myself upstairs to shower and then crawled into bed.

 

I was in my kitchen at eight the next morning feeding the cats when someone started banging on my front door causing me to jump and spill cat biscuits all over the floor which the cats seemed to like as the three of the descended on them. 

I opened my front door to see Bryan standing there grinning at me before he pushed past me and walked into the living room. I closed the door and made my way after him. When I got to the doorway he was sitting down and pulling things out of a brown paper bag “I brought you breakfast you dick so come sit down”.

I made my way to the chair opposite him and sat down “Bry what the hell dude it’s just after eight, what the hell time did you leave Red Bank to get here at this ungodly hour and what are you doing here anyway" I asked as he was stuffing a breakfast sub in his mouth. I got up to go get us both a drink and some napkins. 

As I walked back in he said “firstly your welcome for your fucking breakfast, secondly I left just before six in the mother fucking morning to get here and thirdly did you think that after the bombshell you dropped on me last night that I wasn’t really gonna just turn up here and demand to meet my fucking nephew on his birthday you wank stain”.

“Bry thanks for coming and for my breakfast” I said pick up my sub and unwrapping it “but Jamie is really big on doing things slowly for Michaels sake and you just turning up and well no offense dude but being you might really piss her off and that is the last thing I want right now. Things are still really new for us all"

He sat back and simply grinned at me before telling me that he got Jamie’s number off Sal last night and had spoke to her and she invited him today knowing that I needed all the support I could get right now.

As I started to eat he said “see I’m not that much of an asshole. It was really good talking to her last night and after I got through yelling at her too we caught up on everything"

“you yelled at her too. What the fuck dude why"

“Well after I got off the phone with you last night I remembered years ago bumping into her. She was pushing a stroller and she never said a fucking word about you being the father and that pissed me off. She completely gets why I was pissed and we cleared the air. So today I am going with you and the boys and help my nephew celebrate his birthday”

“ok dude. I wasn’t trying to be a dick about it I just feel like I’m walking on eggshells with everything that is going on you know”

“I get that Q but you are gonna have to try and relax about all this shit. Which I know is easy for me to say but you need to just take it one day at a time. This is gonna be a marathon not a sprint dude"

“yeah I guess your right. I’m gonna go shower and text Jamie cause I have no fucking clue what to buy Michael for his birthday and I need some advice from the one person that knows him best" I said getting up and walking upstairs.

I picked up my phone from it charger and opened up my messages to text Jamie

Morning Jamie. I need some help about what to get Michael for his birthday. I was thinking about an iPod. The new one is out but I wasn’t sure if he had one.

I walked into the bathroom to start it running when I heard my phone chime with a reply. I decided to wait til I got out to check it. 

I sat on my bed in just my jeans when I picked up my phone to read Jamie’s response.

Morning Brian. I hope you managed to get some sleep last night. Yeah he has an iPod but it is an old one but you really don’t need to buy him an expensive gift. He will be just as happy with you being here with him. We talked last night after you left and he really enjoyed spending the day with you and the boys.

I was thrilled that Michael was pleased that we had a good time and I got where Jamie was coming from but I felt like I had to buy him something. I had missed the last fourteen and I didn’t plan on missing anymore so I wanted to tell her that.

I get where you are coming from but I have missed the last fourteen and I don’t want to miss anymore so please let me do this for not only him but for me as well Jamie. Is he up yet? I was gonna text him happy birthday but didn’t want to wake him up. What time can we come over today? Bryan hammered on my door thirty minutes ago like a swat officer lol. He said he spoke to you. I apologise if he was a complete asshole to you but you remember what he was like and he seems to give less of a fuck the older he gets.

I put my phone down and got up to find a t shirt and attempt to do something with my hair whist waiting for Jamie to get back to me. As I walked back downstairs I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I walked into the sitting room to find Bryan asleep with three cats on him. I decided to let him have a nap as he was up early to get here just to support me. I sat down and pulled my phone out.

Brian that’s fine. I never really thought of it from your point of view so of course buy him an iPod. He will be up by nine as that is our birthday ritual every year. I am making his breakfast right now. I understand where Bryan was coming from with his asshole tendencies last night. And I agree with you about him giving less of a fuck lol. I always loved that about him anyway. Come over whenever you like we will be in all day as once he sees his gift I can guarantee he won’t be leaving the house lol. Jack will be over by nine as per usual. Joe text me this morning and said that he and Murr will be here about one. I will warn you that his aunts will be by today as well and Jill will be fine but I apologise now for Jenny. See we both have people we have to apologise for hehehe. We order in for dinner but I will be making lunch. See you soon.

I was so relieved that Jamie got where I was coming from with me wanting to buy him a gift. Before I put my phone away to sort out the cats I decided to text Michael and then ring Sal and make plans. 

Hey Michael. Just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday buddy. I will see you in a couple of hours. 

“hey Sal” I said when he answered the phone

“hey Q how you doing buddy. Did you manage to get some sleep" 

“dude I slept like the dead” I laughed “look I need to go shopping this morning for Michaels gift and Bryan rocked up here at eight this morning so do want us to pick you up or shall I just meet you later at Jamie's place"

“mind if I tag along shopping as I need to get him something too and if Bry takes us we can just get a cab back later so he doesn’t have to drive all the way back here before going home. Joe rang earlier and said he is picking up Murr and going for about one. What time you wanna leave to hit the mall”

“sounds good Sally boy. I have some shit around here to do and Bry is currently asleep on my couch so maybe say nine thirty and we can go straight to the mall just over the bridge in Brooklyn.

After we hung up I sorted all the stuff out for the cats and started the dishwasher before going and kicking Bry to wake him up.


	12. Chapter 12

After everyone had left and I was sitting in silence for an hour with the cats either side of me, I felt the emotions of the day really starting to hit me. I decided what I needed was a nice long bath with another glass of wine. I made my way upstairs and could hear Michael and Jack talking in his room so I popped my head around the door and told him I was having a bath. He simply nodded at me so I left him and Jack to it. I knew he liked to talk things through with Jack, it always helped him put things straight in his mind.

I hadn’t been soaking long when my cell started vibrating across the little table I kept by the bath, I picked it up to see it was a text from Sal. Hi J. I just wanted to thank you for a nice day. I am so pleased that I have you back in my life after all these years.

After reading his text I could feel the tears start to roll down my face and I couldn’t help but quietly sob. I was so lucky to have them all back in my life after all these years and there all really seemed to click with Michael just like I knew there would. Ten minutes later I was calm and could finally feel myself relaxing so I picked up my phone to reply to Sal. Hey Sal. It was so good seeing you all again after all these years. I feel like I have my family back if that makes sense at all. I can’t believe how well we all connected again without too much drama. You still on for coming over tomorrow? 

I was just walking into my bedroom when another text came through from Sal. Of course I am coming over J. I wouldn’t miss it for the world and it makes perfect sense cause we where always your family. As I was reading his message another came through from him. Just a word of warning that Bryan has just rang me for your number. I take it he spoke to Q about everything and he does not sound happy. I hope you are not angry that I gave him your number.

I wasn’t angry at all that Sal had give Bryan my number and just as I hit send on a message telling him that my phone started to ring, I knew who it would be so answered it saying “good evening Mr Johnson its been a long time”

“Jamie Sullivan don’t you dare try and make a joke of this” he screamed down the phone “How the fuck could you not tell me. I saw you when he was a baby and you never uttered a word about it. I am so fucking angry that you pushed all of us away. I understand why you did it but fuck a duck a Jamie we would have been there for you and helped you. You didn’t even give us the option to make that decision” he said his voice lowering to his normal tone by the time he had finished his rant.

“Bryan I know you all would have and I have had this conversation with the others too. I understand why you are angry but if I had to make the decision again I would do exactly the same. He was not in the right place to have anything to do with Michael when he was born. You remember that so I put them both before what I wanted and walked away from you all. I’m sorry I did it but I don’t regret a single minute of it because I couldn’t have lived with myself if me deciding to keep Michael was the reason Brian decided to something stupid. And we both know that he had talked about it in those last few months before I left”  
“aww shit Jamie I know your right but it doesn’t make me feel any better that I have missed out on the last fifteen years of not only your life but Michaels as well. Q sent me a picture tonight of the two of them that Sal took without either of them knowing and its like seeing double” he said laughing at the end.

“you have no idea Bryan” I agreed. 

We talked for over a hour about things we had missed over the last fifteen years and I told him that he was more than welcome to come over tomorrow when he said that he was going to check in on Brian in the morning.

As I was putting on some pyjamas I could hear Michael and Jack talking as there where walking down the stairs. As I opened my bedroom door I heard Michael say that Jack had to text him when he got home and that he would see him at nine in the morning for breakfast. He was locking up when I walked down the stairs. We both walked into the kitchen for a snack and I knew that he wanted to talk me about today. 

Once we where both sitting at the table with a glass of milk each and half a dozen cupcakes between us he started the conversation “ mom I know I said that I might only want to meet Brian once but I would really like to spend more time with him. We talked a lot this morning when we where in my room about how we are both going to have to take the time to really connect. I told him honestly that all I wanted from him right now was to be his friend which is why I think him overhearing me call him dad earlier freaked him out. I hope you don’t mind that I invited him and the others tomorrow for my birthday. I know that for the first part of the day it is normally just us two and Jack but I really want him there and I can’t explain why”

“Michael firstly you don’t have to explain anything despite that you two are finally getting to know each other at the end of the day he is still your father even if you are not ready now or ever to call him that. You are fifteen nearly of course you want a relationship with him. And you are right it is going to take time for the two of you to get to know each other but it will happen I am sure of it. I saw today the way you guys talked about just a few of the things you have in common so like I told Brian earlier you need to cut yourself some lack and stop walking on eggshells around each other. Secondly speaking of your birthday tomorrow and people coming over Brian is bringing his friend Bryan with him, I knew him really well from back then. We spoke earlier for the first time in fifteen years and let’s just say he was more than little pissed of with me but we have cleared the air and he is going to go check on Brian in the morning and since he lives in New Jersey I invited him to come over but to be honest with you even if I hadn’t have a feeling he would just have followed either Brian or Sal and just turned up anyway” I said chuckling at the end because I could totally see it being something he would do. 

Michael just nodded at me as he had stuffed a whole cupcake in his mouth when I was talking to him, he finished off his milk before saying “ I honestly never realised then when I asked you to get in contact with Brian how many more people would come into our lives but its not a bad thing mom especially for you since you get to reconnect with all your old friends. I mean even Jack was talking up a storm by the time their left which is very unusual for him to relax so quickly around new people but I think he realised just how important this was too me. I am actually more excited to hang out with them all tomorrow than I am to finally know what you and Jack have been plotting for months” which caused me to start laughing cause it really bugs him when he thinks we know something he doesn’t. 

I looked at the clock and decided that even though it was only a little after nine I was going to bed as I don’t get any sleep the night before and I still had a cake to bake as well as more cupcakes in the morning. We said our good nights and we parted ways at the top if the stairs. I knew he wouldn’t e sleeping yet and he still had to let the dogs out one last time before he would finally turn in for the night but he knew to lock the doors.

I crawled into bed and was suddenly surrounded by the cats. After putting my cell on charge I couldn’t even to bothered to read so I simply turned off the light and went to sleep.


End file.
